


瓜迪亚纳不设防

by owakoblack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owakoblack/pseuds/owakoblack
Summary: 这回总体来说是西葡，其实作者的世界观是葡西葡，不分攻受。肉不多，但是仍然超纲了，所以是M等级。国设，使用人名。葡萄牙=佩德鲁，西班牙=安东，巴西=米格尔，圣殿骑士团=克里斯。（设定圣殿骑士团灭亡后，克里斯以基督骑士团的身份继续在佩德鲁家活跃。）剧情简介：佩德鲁与安东交往了一段时间，突然回里斯本去了。为了理解佩德鲁的心思，安东将深入葡萄牙，寻找那颗隐藏在深处的真心。这回也比较像旅游观光题材，会带着读者前往里斯本，还有一个神秘的地方哦。发现有notes功能，特地在文章后面加了注释，可以看看。共两章，已完结。
Relationships: Portugal/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

昏暗的卧室里，佩德鲁一个人对着穿衣镜喘着气。他几乎一丝不挂，只有脑后的辫子系着发带，每当他看到镜中的辫子，便立即将其拨弄到脑后。凌乱的刘海遮挡了他右眼下面的泪痣，翠绿色的双眼紧盯着镜中赤裸的躯体，一只手抚摸着自己厚实的胸肌，另一只手不停套弄着勃起的阳具。  
“嗯……安东……”  
在仅一墙之隔的另一间卧室里，安东也在做着几乎相同的事情。唯一不同的是，安东至少披了一件白衬衫，这样他就可以幻想立起的衣领后面是深棕色的马尾辫。当乳白色的液体喷射在镜面上，安东吻上镜中冰冷的自己：  
“我好想你呀，佩德鲁。”  
他们之间只隔了一堵墙，或者说，一条葡西边境上的瓜迪亚纳河，但是他们偏偏不能超越这条界线。

空调不知什么时候停止了运作，安东被热醒。他拉开窗帘，发现太阳光才刚穿透街道上密密麻麻的房屋之间的缝隙，于是打了个哈欠，“才八点呢，你怎么这么早就把空调关啦，佩德鲁？”最近他的床伴似乎发明了一种新的唤醒爱懒床的安东的方法，那就是把空调关了。  
“佩德鲁？”安东摸索了一下旁边的枕头，却找不到佩德鲁。  
他赶紧穿上睡衣，匆匆忙忙跑出卧室。  
此时，佩德鲁正在大厅里给印满世界各地标志性建筑物的行李箱拉上拉链。今天他全副武装地穿上了官配——棕色的外套，胸前挂着一副防风镜，下身是带红色条纹的黑色军装裤，手上戴着黑色手套，深棕色的卷发整齐地系成一条辫子。”Bom dia.”看到一身凌乱睡衣的安东跑进大厅，他平静地说。  
“Bom dia. 我说佩德鲁，你穿这么多不热吗？”(1)  
“正是如此，马德里太热了，我要回里斯本吹海风。”(2)  
这时候安东才将注意力从佩德鲁身上转移到他的行李箱，停顿了几秒才反应过来，深呼吸了一口气，然后激动地大声说：“你怎么不早点告诉我呢！！！”  
似乎被安东的声量吓到了，佩德鲁露出惊讶的表情，继而又慢慢变回平日的笑容，“我也想早点告诉你呀，但是你每天都睡到九点才起床呢。”  
“那还不是因为你有一个小时的时差，我晚点起来才能和你一同起床啊！”  
“安东，你的数学都还给罗马爷爷了吗？这里的九点在葡萄牙是八点，所以我起得比你早呀。”  
“嗯……”安东交叉着双臂，使劲地思考。（3）  
“早餐都做好了，今天有我最喜欢的蛋挞哦~”佩德鲁指指走廊里面的厨房，然后拖起行李箱，“就这样吧，我走啦~”  
“啊，不对！我是说……！”安东立即停止思考，冲上前拉住佩德鲁的手。“不要走，佩德鲁！”  
“说个我不能走的理由呀？”  
“那是因为，”安东握紧了佩德鲁的手腕，“我爱你，我想和你在一起！”  
佩德鲁轻轻地笑着，挣脱开安东的手，捏上那张还印着床单褶皱的脸，“想和我在一起？这样一来我还能回葡萄牙吗？我可不想被你束缚呀，安东。”  
佩德鲁就这样匆匆离开了，甚至不需要安东的送别。安东一个人坐在厨房餐桌前吃早餐，脸变得像西红柿一样红扑扑的，他没想到自己情急之下居然向佩德鲁告白了，不但没有挽留，反而让对方更为退缩，估计下午之前佩德鲁就会逃回里斯本吧。——他真是太大意了。安东捶了一下餐桌，魂不守舍地拿起一只蛋挞，塞进嘴里，才发现新出炉的蛋挞是如此热乎乎、香喷喷，甜而不腻的味道就像佩德鲁温柔的笑容，让他每天都看不厌。

时间回到十四世纪。玛利姆城堡（4）的露台上，一身银白色铠甲的金发骑士正在眺望山下瓜迪亚纳河对岸。天气很晴朗，可以清晰看到河对岸的望不到尽头的沼泽地里，有一个船队正在向这边驶来，船上隐约飘着红金色的旗帜。  
“安东他们要来了，克里斯？”佩德鲁从守望塔走出来，看起来只有十多岁，身材与纤细又美丽的克里斯差不多，然而颤抖的声音与担惊受怕的表情让他的气场远不及他英姿飒爽的骑士。  
“请不要担心，我的主人，”克里斯在佩德鲁跟前单膝跪下，托起他的一只手，露出自信又好看的笑容，“有我在，没有人可以侵犯您。”  
他身后白色的斗篷迎风张开，犹如天使的羽翼——他是神的战士，天下第一的骑士团。

——圣殿骑士团。当安东开着车穿过西葡边境的桥梁，看到下面瓜迪亚纳河的蓝色河水（5），突然想起十四世纪末的时候他曾多次想接近佩德鲁，却总是在瓜迪亚纳河边就被克里斯拦下来，后来他总算通过北边的塔古斯河向西入侵到阿尔茹巴罗塔，但最终还是输掉了战争。在中世纪，圣殿骑士团对整个伊比利亚半岛都有很大的影响，收复失地运动期间，他在半岛的大部分关键位置都修建了城堡作为军事要塞，后来改组成基督骑士团便成了佩德鲁的专属卫士，把守着葡萄牙的边关不受侵犯，这也是为什么在欧洲，葡萄牙是极少有的自从中世纪建成王国以来，国境几乎没有什么变化的国家的原因之一。从前无论安东有多么想接近佩德鲁，想将他纳入自己的怀抱，但是有克里斯守卫着，他一直没有得逞——佩德鲁的防守实在太厉害了。  
在这样的和平年代里，西葡边境早已不设关卡，但是这不表明佩德鲁对安东不设防。在佩德鲁日常的笑容背后，究竟隐藏了什么样的心情，粗枝大叶的安东难以理解。自从休达假日以来，他们明明已经在一起住了一段时间，安东却不能告诉佩德鲁他爱他，担心佩德鲁会退缩。果然，佩德鲁回里斯本之后，已经一个月没有联系他了。  
开车穿过伊比利亚半岛一成不变的群山，天边的视野逐渐变得越来越开阔，安东知道自己正在接近海边的里斯本。作为国家拟人，国土就是他们的身体，从前佩德鲁曾偷偷对安东说过，在向西开发巴西的过程中，做爱的时候，他也可以更深入米格尔的身体。（6）作为佩德鲁的邻居，安东对葡萄牙的土地非常熟悉，但是最近安东才发现，无论自己多么熟知佩德鲁的身体，却依然不了解他的心。这回他来葡萄牙，只希望能找到佩德鲁那颗隐藏在深处的心。  
安东从四月二十五日大桥进入里斯本，很快到达贝伦区。路过总统府旁边的贝伦蛋挞店，他闻到与佩德鲁做的蛋挞一样的香味。佩德鲁的厨艺绝对在喜欢下厨的安东之上，只有他可以做出与贝伦蛋挞创始店一模一样的味道。看着蛋挞店门排着长长的队伍，安东暗自想等会找到佩德鲁之后，一起来这里喝咖啡吃甜点。  
不一会儿，安东将车停在面向河边的一排小洋房前，按下其中一栋粉色房子的门铃。这时候，隔壁院子突然传来急促的狗吠声，（7）把安东吓了一跳。  
“抱歉，吓到您了。”隔壁走出一个老太太。  
“¡No importa! 养大狗很有安全感，我也喜欢狗狗，哈哈哈……”（8）  
“您要找佩德鲁？他这些天都不在家呢。”听到安东说西班牙语，老太太也自动将葡语转为西语。  
“请问您知道他去了哪里吗？”安东连忙问。  
“我不知道呢，他没和我说。”老太太神秘地笑了笑，牵着狗走回自己的房子。  
街道立即又安静下来，安东无奈地在佩德鲁家门口原地打转，忽然注意到从院子里探出头来的一朵盛开的绣球花——现在是六月，安东似乎找到了线索。

（待续）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）Bom dia是葡语的早上好，安东用葡语回应佩德鲁之后，又转用西语。设定安东和佩德鲁交谈的时候各自用西语和葡语。因为这两种语言很相近，这样交流是可能的（例如，可以想象你用普通话与讲武汉话的人交流的情景）。由于西语是全世界作为母语使用人数最多的语言，安东觉得不需要学习外语，他的外语大体上很差。佩德鲁的话，为了自身的生存，西语和英语都非常流利，但是出于骄傲和自立，在安东面前坚持说葡语。这样的语言设定来自作者在伊比利亚的时候的体会。另外，安东和佩德鲁说话经常出现“呀”的语气词，是作者刻意模仿漫画原作中的关西口音，此口音词尾经常带ya。  
> （2）近几年欧洲从六月中旬开始就异常炎热，马德里经常有40多度。当大部分国家高温的时候，里斯本却很温和，20多度。  
> （3）这段对话的逻辑就连作者本人也被佩德鲁弄混乱了。卡斯蒂利亚这边日出比较晚，夏天八点才日出，九点是起床吃早餐的时间，十点上班。在马德里，安东照常九点起床，佩德鲁也是如此。这天佩德鲁起床稍微早些，给安东做早餐。  
> （4）玛利姆城堡是葡西南部边境的中世纪城堡，当初修建的目的就是防止河对岸摩尔人的入侵。1319年圣殿骑士团在这里重名为基督骑士团，这里也是基督骑士团守卫的城堡。此外，圣殿骑士团在葡萄牙还有许许多多城堡，后来大部分都成为基督骑士团的领地。  
> （5）从马德里开车到里斯本，选择南边路线的话，会经过边境的Caya河流（Caya是西语，Caia是葡语），是瓜迪亚纳北部的支流。剧情需要，这里写的是瓜迪亚纳河。车程近六个小时，一天内还是可以在两国首都之间移动的。  
> （6）设定佩德鲁很风流，从前大航海的时候到处留情。希望他现在能够对安东专一。  
> （7）粉色洋楼不代表佩德鲁很少女，只是这片地带很多房子是粉色的，例如总统府。作者印象中，葡萄牙的狗狗们与德国上过学的乖狗狗们不同，都是凶巴巴的看家狗，类似中国土狗——作者是爱狗人士。  
> （8）No importa是西语“没关系”的意思，在这系列同人文中，似乎已经成为安东的口头禅。


	2. Chapter 2

在远离欧陆的大西洋正中心，有一个只能放大谷歌地图才能看到的群岛，那就是五百年前首次被葡萄牙人发现，至今仍然属于葡萄牙领地的亚速尔群岛。尽管现在从马德里向西飞往巴西的航班甚至比从里斯本飞往巴西的航班更多，依然只能从葡萄牙本土才能飞往亚速尔群岛的主岛圣米格尔岛，如果还想去周边其它岛屿，那只有从圣米格尔岛转机或者坐船。正是因为交通不便，至今亚速尔仍然是个人烟罕至的天然世外桃源。  
这天晴空万里，安东坐在机舱内右边的靠窗位置，向下看到飞机逐渐飞离黄金沙滩的葡萄牙本土，接着的一个多小时内，他只看到蔚蓝的海洋与逐渐变得稀疏的船只。终于，窗外开始漂浮朵朵白云，透过云间缝隙，他可以隐约看到被一大团云雾笼罩着的小岛，仿佛在孤独的大西洋中央，云朵好不容易找到歇脚的地方，纷纷降落在这座岛上。然后，他又看到离小岛南岸不远的地方，有一个环形的小小岛，中间是正圆形的宝蓝色海水，仿佛一枚戒指，他不禁赞叹大自然的鬼斧神工。（9）  
很快，飞机降落在尖角城（Ponta Delgada）附近的机场，这也是岛上唯一的机场。此时当地的天气正如安东在机上看到的那样，下着绵延的细雨，他穿上英国制造的防风防水外套，即使没带雨伞也可以应付这样的雨天。（10）  
岛上公车很少，安东毫不犹豫地租车前往那座指环岛附近的海岸，因为直觉告诉他，佩德鲁很可能就在那里的亨利王子雕像附近。海边堤坝上一座名叫圣佩德鲁的黑白小教堂前，是托着下巴遥望大海的亨利王子大理石雕像，堤坝的路面画着一长排白色的基督骑士团十字，这让安东不禁打了个冷战，因为这是克里斯的符号，对于安东来说，等同于案发现场常见的“keep out”的黄带子，看到这个他就会想起从前每次想接近佩德鲁的时候，就会被克里斯狂揍回去的情景。他不安地四处张望，没看到克里斯，但是也寻不到佩德鲁的踪影。  
叹了一口气，他靠在亨利王子大腿上，掀开外套的兜帽，抬头仰望佩德鲁最敬爱的人。“王子殿下，请问您知道佩德鲁在哪里吗？”他问。  
亨利王子默不作声，只是托着下巴看远处的指环岛。  
说到指环岛，安东想起1588年的时候，与佩德鲁一起从里斯本出发前往康沃尔，乘着无敌舰队的旗舰路过亚速尔。  
“安东，你知道吗，那座指环岛有个美丽的传说哦。”记忆中的佩德鲁对他说。  
“快说说看？”  
“很久很久以前，一位公主爱上了一位牧牛人，但是由于地位悬殊他们不能在一起，于是他们哭啊哭地，眼泪汇成了圣米格尔岛上的双湖，翠绿色的湖泊是牧牛人的泪水，那个更大更蓝的湖泊是公主的泪水，因为女人更爱哭一些。而这个指环岛，就是他们的订婚戒指。”  
“真是有趣的故事呀，没想到葡萄牙人这么爱哭呢。”  
“……如果你战死了，我也会哭的。”佩德鲁垂下长长的睫毛，翠绿色的眼睛就像深深的湖水。  
停顿了几秒，安东突然哈哈大笑起来，“这可是无敌舰队(Grande y Felicísima Armada)呀！我怎么会死呢，我们一定乘胜而归！”（11）  
安东拍了拍这个此时显得忧郁的葡萄牙人，看到对方还是没有振作起来，便凑到他耳边，轻轻地说，“你也不能死，无论是我还是你，我绝不允许死去。”  
冰冷的雨水不停飘落在安东身上，他颤抖了一下，从过去的记忆回到现在。冥冥之中，他觉得佩德鲁正在哭泣，他必须赶快将这个爱哭的葡萄牙人找出来。  
——等等，佩德鲁爱哭吗？在安东的记忆中，佩德鲁总是微笑着，有时候是出自真心，有时候笑容只是他的面具。安东极少看到佩德鲁哭的样子，那些泪水一定都深深地隐藏在面具之后吧。如果他是佩德鲁，此时很可能就躲在最深处悄悄流眼泪呢，这样的话，他仍需要前往更隐蔽的地方。  
搭上今天最后一趟前往花岛(Ilha das Flores)的航班，安东一路向西，终于来到亚速尔群岛最西边的岛屿，这里也是葡萄牙领地的最西端。他在机场快速地租了一辆车，朝位于小岛西边的深影双湖(Lagoas Rasa e Funda)开去。绵绵细雨从未停歇，一路上的山间起了大雾，安东只能减缓车速，不料前方遇到一群奶牛正在过马路，他只能把车停在路边，此时离双湖观景台已经不远。  
他步行到木板搭砌的观景台上，终于在云雾之中看清周围的景色：正前方的山谷里，是两个相隔不远的湖泊，虽然因为雨天颜色饱和度不高，安东可以想象晴天里它们也是一蓝一绿的颜色。让安东吃惊的是，周围的群山铺天盖地地开满了绣球花，变成了朦胧的淡紫色，彷如人间仙境。六月是绣球花盛开的季节，与日本小小的花球不同，在雨水丰盈的亚速尔，绣球花开得格外肥美，而在这样与世无争的地方，它们就是主宰这座花岛的仙子。安东展开双臂，仰头深深吸了一口气，只想将眼前的美景都装进记忆里——渺小却美丽的亚速尔，就是佩德鲁脸上那颗楚楚动人的泪痣。  
终于，他在附近的绣球花丛中发现了他日思夜想的美人。佩德鲁穿着透明的雨衣，兜帽之下可以清晰地可见他披散的长发，蓬松而柔美；正如被雨水打湿的绣球花，他美丽的脸庞也沾着晶莹的泪珠。看到安东出乎意料地站在他眼前，大眼睛轻轻一眨，眼中的泪水落下，迷蒙的双眼顿时变成清晰的翠绿色。  
安东毫不犹豫地走上前，迅速将佩德鲁锁在怀里，然后怜惜地托起那个湿润的下巴，“你好漂亮呀，佩德鲁。”  
“……安东？”佩德鲁想挣脱束缚向后退缩，但是他发现这里已经是领土的最西边，是他心灵的最深处，他已经无处可退了。被安东看到自己落泪的样子，他变得满脸通红，想用手遮挡，无奈环绕着他的双臂太有力量，让他动弹不得。  
“No importa,”安东温柔地朝怀里人笑着，“没关系的，就这样继续哭泣，继续脆弱下去也没关系的，因为我就在你身边守护着你呀。”  
“......claro.”佩德鲁皱着眉头、抿嘴笑了，一边继续从眼里挤出泪水。（12）  
“呐，佩德鲁，我都追你追到天涯海角来了，你能不能告诉我你的想法，向我敞开心扉呢？”  
“……哪方面的想法？”  
“比如说，你为什么要躲着我呢？”  
“那还不是因为你那天和我说你爱我，想和我在一起，让我不知道怎么办才好，只能躲在这里，离你越远越好。”  
“所以说，几百年来，你为什么一直躲着我呀？”  
“这不是明摆着的事情么，如果和你结合，变得失去自我怎么办，你也不希望我消失吧。”  
“我说过的吧，无论是我还是你，我绝不允许死去。何况，现在都什么年代了，我怎么可能吞并你呀，你也该卸下防备，接受我了吧。”安东托起佩德鲁的一只手，轻轻地吻着手背，“求求你了，接受我吧，不然我也要哭了，哥哥呀。”  
血浓于水，一声哥哥，佩德鲁忽然想起他们本来就是在一起的，无论他在边境修建多么坚固的堡垒避免强大的邻居侵扰，他和安东从来都是一起住在伊比利亚半岛的两兄弟。他终于破涕为笑，看着那双几乎与自己一样的眼睛，只是颜色亮了一些：“我好想你——我也爱你，我的弟弟呀。”  
安东开心地贴近佩德鲁的脸颊，试图吻去所有泪珠，但是佩德鲁及时用自己柔软的双唇接住了安东的吻。  
这时候，连绵细雨终于停了——乌云密布的天空破出一块蓝天，在双湖上方的淡紫色群山之间，跨起巨大的双彩虹。在茂密的绣球花丛之下，安东与佩德鲁的身体愉快地交融、亲密地结合了——尽管他们不会真的合为一体，或者说，合并为一个国家，但是正因为这样两个不同的个体，才有了交融的必要。  
从此之后，瓜迪亚纳，不设防。

Fim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （9）本文关于亚速尔群岛的描述都是真实描述，地名也真实存在。  
> （10）吐槽英国天气，几乎每天都会刮风下雨，一天四季，因此英国制作的风衣的防水性值得信赖 三_三 亚速尔群岛也很喜欢下雨，但是这是恩惠之雨，岛上农作物生长旺盛，而且雨过天晴的时候也很多。  
> （11）相信读者们都知道安东在这里立了个flag，后来无敌舰队惨败而归。  
> （12）Claro是葡语“好的”意思，在这系列同人文中，是佩德鲁的口头禅。


End file.
